I'll Never Fall in Love Again
by akichanz
Summary: A story about a guy who shuts everyone out of his life and a girl who is strangely attracted to him and refused to leave him all alone even though his past could possibly break both of them.
1. Chapter 1: The Day When It All Happen

**A/N: So I'm really not supposed to add on a story above all the other stories that I had added on my other accounts but still, with my overflowing dark imagination, I just have to post this one. Anyway, This would just be a short story, maybe around 8-10 Chapters? More if I'm inspired enough but till then, I will just put it as that. As for the others stories, the next chapters were actually done but still I need to made some changes to it a lil. Still, I will update those and this one soon too. So Please do review, favorite and/or alert. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine! (though will not be mentioned yet in this chapter) Only this Fanfiction is mine.**

**Plot is mine but this chapter that filled with fight and angst are inspired by a Korean song "Shouting Out to Memory by Jang Woo Hyuk ft. Jo Hyun Ah". Go search it in Youtube with subs. Promise you that the song is meaningful. Well, for me it is. Anyway, thanks in advance for reading! Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Day When It All Happen<strong>

The night before she was gone, I remembered we had another fight. It seems like any other fight we would usually have. There were screaming and shouting, any things that we could get a hold on to was thrown about, curses spilling out from each other mouths, anger and pain were both clear in both of our eyes and it seems like we were going through our 'normal' lovers fight routine.

It was always like this for us. The two years since we had started going out with each other, it was frequent for both of us to fight. We both had our differences and that's why we fought but when we had finally settled down, we would also realize we had a lot of similarities too in a way. Every time we fought, words of separation would always be brought up. She said it was too painful for her to carry on with this relationship. She said both of us were never meant to be but still, I refuse to give her up. I love her. I love her more than any of you can imagine. I love her too much that sometimes it hurts. I would never want to let her go. She was mine. She would still be mine, if she hadn't went off and foolishly took her own life.

I never saw it coming. Like I had said, it seems like any other fight that we had, so I never really put much thought about it when I went home that night after the fight. Sure, the fight didn't really go well with me slamming shut her front door wordlessly when I left her on the floor heaving and panting in anger but like every other fight it would always end up that way but then in the near future, we would also end up in front of one or the other pleading to be back together again. Then again, it wasn't _just_ any other fight because she never came back. She took her own life and I never had the chance to plead her to come back. She was just suddenly gone without me knowing the full reason why. She had just gone without _telling_ me the whole reason why.

Maybe she had told me on that fateful night before. Maybe she really had but I was just too caught up by my own anger that I didn't even bother to hear what she had to say. All I could remember was both of us screaming and shouting but the words were all but coherent. The things surrounded us were left broken and there's anger and tears in her eyes while I had often let out exasperated sighs. All seemed 'normal' in our fight that day. So why..?

Wait a minute, tears? There were tears in her eyes! While we had fought numerous times before, never once had she spilled her tears when we fought. She was a strong girl. Also too egoistic and proud to cry in front of me so why had she cried? What had I said to make her cry out like that? What were she saying until she was crying like that? But the most important question was, why had I leave her alone crying, knowing I never had seen her so broken like that?

Now that I'm standing in front of her for the very last time, covered all in pure black while she was dressed in smoggy white, I started to think about the past, our past; still, all I could only remember was both of us shouting and screaming to each other to no end.

I don't really understand why she had taken her own life but one thing is clear that it was all because of me. I'm her cause of death. I drove her to it and to repent for the sin that I had caused her to do, I swore to myself that I could never fall in love again. Since all her life I was the only one for her, it's only right for me to only have her for all of my life too, for she is my one and only true love.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Day that We First Met

**A/U: I realized that in all my other stories, it's just full of gloom and doom and I don't even know why I'm being so 'emo'. Thus, to lighten that up, I decided to put a little comedy as much as I could in any scene possible. Anyway, please do review! So now, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: To the Day that We First Met<span>**

Headphones on, World off. Well, that's what I thought I could do when I was just chilling alone on the park bench under a tree of the school grounds when someone tapped me on my shoulders. I had a book to close my face from the sunlight and from the world, so pretending just to sleep and ignoring the tap; I continue to lie down so still on the bench.

_Tap. Tap._

My eyes started twitching with each tap the intruder of my personal space made. Maybe if I pretend longer that I didn't feel the tapping, maybe this rude person would just go but after some time, the tapping got faster and more frequent. The irritation slowly builds up and when it occurred to me that this person won't stop, I grumpily pull off the book from my face and sat up.

"What the hell do you want?" I bit off my words, pulling my headphones off in a rough manner as I rubbed my eyes with my forefingers and thumbs to clear off the haziness that you would always have in your vision when you just woke up. "Can't you see that this bench is already taken and I _was _asleep? Go find somewhere else to sit and don't disturb me."

"I-I am sorry." A gentle voice stuttered as she clearly was taken surprise by my sudden movement. "I didn't awake you so that I could take a sit on that bench. I am new here. I was walking around for some time now and I had figured that maybe I had gotten lost along the way and I couldn't find my way back."

While she was busy explaining, I was already yawning. Trying to get rid of the sleepiness, I took a stretch and zone out when I realize that she was still talking.

"I thought I could slowly track back my steps but the first bell had rung and if I don't get back to the main building soon, I would be late and that won't be a good way to show myself for my first day, wouldn't it?"

Feeling the need to ignore her, I started packing my things up and stuff it back into my bag.

"So then, I decided to ask for directions but then I realized there was already no one out here since class had after all started. Then again, I saw you here sleeping. I did think of not disturbing you from your sleep but I had no other choice so yeah, that's why I'm here, to ask you for directions."

By the time she was done talking, I was already up and was getting ready to go when she caught me by my arms and stopped me. "Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me find the main building?"

"When did I ever agree to help you get back to the building? Go find somebody else to help you or even go find it yourself," I pull my arms away from her roughly as I continued to be on my way.

"Wait up! Didn't you hear what I was saying just now? I can't find anyone else out here and I can't find the main building myself. Can't you just help me?" She sounded desperate as she stayed close to me as I continued walking when she suddenly stopped and stomped her feet. "And besides, I'm very sure you're a student here too, so why aren't you going to your classes? Planning to be a misfit?"

Her nosiness and bluntness just made me stopped as my bubbling irritation that was gone came back again with even more force. I swiveled back and with so much force and speed, I gripped her shoulder and push her backwards and towards a tree. I could hear her whimper as she quickly hid her face from me and shut her eyes close. "Listen wench, don't think you can strut in here like a bitch and shoot words like that at me. Being alone here, with only both of us, can't you see that I can do a lot of things to you?" I paused as I provokingly pushed her hair away from her face ever so gently. "And no one will even know. Even if you're planning to tell on me, you're just new here, so who could possibly believe you? They would probably think you as a slut."

I continued along her face with a smirk as I traced down to her chin and forcefully bring her face up. Looking closely at her in such close distance, I abruptly stopped and released her, taking a step back. "You.."

She finally opened her eyes as I released her. Instead of the dark chestnut emotionless brown eyes I was expecting, amber eyes came staring at me with a gleam that shows no fear. As quickly the shock came to me, I shook it off and turned away. "Don't you ever dare show yourself in front of my face again because next time, I will not stop what I will be doing to you."

I started to move on but with an unexplainable wanting to do so, I paused from my steps, "And the main building is obviously at the extreme front. Just take the side route of that building and keep heading forward. You could see a room at the front that's all painted in blue with a clear glass as an entrance. That's the office."

"Wh-Whatever! I don't need any help from the likes of you! Don't think you had scared me with those cheap words, you bastard!"

Ignoring the shouts, I just walked off towards the back garden to find a place where I could find my peace again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Not scared? Obviously, I'm shaken. What's up with that guy pushing me and embracing me like that?" As fast as the thought came, heat was rising to my face and I quickly shook it off. "Well, he's a bastard all right but at least he told me the way." I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my sore shoulders absently, making my way to the main building.

Following the strange guy's direction, I indeed found myself in front of a room that was painted blue and right at the glass entrance wrote 'office'. Exactly where I should have been half an hour ago but was too stubborn to ask for directions until it was too late. Going in, the young lady standing behind the reception desk look up and smiled sweetly. "You must be Kagome Higurashi, correct? I've never seen you before after all. Finally you have arrived."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I got lost along the way while I was trying to get here."

"Kaede, just call me Miss Kaede. I'm an intern here but still I am a teacher. So call me by that."

"Sure, Miss Kaede."

"All right now, you are already late for your first period; don't want to drag it into the second one now, would we? Here, this is your schedule for the day. Now, follow me so that I could bring you to your class."

Silently, I followed her from behind as she led the way to my class, explaining the essential things that I should know along the way. The walk to the class was quite long to the point she had managed to finish explain even before we reach our destination. Too curious and still preoccupied by the incident earlier, I started probing around, "Miss Kaede? There's a guy with long silver hair and has golden yellow eyes, is he, by any chance, a student here?"

I couldn't really see Miss Kaede face but her tone was quieter than when she was talking earlier. "With that feature that's unmistakably Inuyasha Taisho. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just happened to see that rude boy earlier, clearly ditching his class." I mentally applaud myself for telling it on him.

"He did? Well then, proper actions would be taken for sure," Miss Kaede sounding so nonchalant.

_Ha! Take that bastard! Serve you right for threatening me like that!_

"Here, we are. This is the class to your next period. Be sure to introduce yourself properly. Well now, hope you will enjoy being in this school."

"Sure, I will." I slowly pull open the door and look around for a seat. Spotting an empty one beside a guy with a short ponytail, I approach him as I called to him. "Excuse me, can I sit here?"

The guy turned around and gave me a smile, kindly pulling the chair out for me. "Sure!"

"Thank you." I quickly took the seat when I saw the teacher walking in.

"You're a transfer student, huh? What's your name?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"That's a nice name. I'm Miroku Tsujitani." Suddenly, Miroku grabbed my hand as he slowly caressed them. "Miss Kagome, you're here right beside me with your beautiful face and perfect body, would you please bear me a child?"

His wretched hands were suddenly on my ass and with a start; I fell off the chair and let a shriek. "Wha..? PERVERT!"


End file.
